A Gambit and Logan One shot
by onlyoneknowstruepainoftheheart
Summary: This story is about, as you can see by the title, a one shot between Gambit and Logan. - hope you like it!


A Gambit and Logan one shot

Gambit's Pov.

Gambit sat down at his usual poker table, trying not to remember how close he came in sharing his feelings like some girl to Logan. Gambit couldn't help it though. The first time he learned that he didn't like girls; he kept trying to find his type in a guy, hoping to find the perfect one someday. That's when he met Logan.

Though they weren't the same, Gambit had fallen in love. But it was a love that worked its way from friendship to love. But he wasn't sure if Logan felt the same way. And he, Gambit, was afraid to tell Logan his feelings towards him.

Gambit left the poker table and headed home, not wanting to gamble tonight. He gambled too much already.

Gambit hit his bed, pulling the blankets over his head, trying to block out the world, and hopefully his feelings. Gambit's eyes slowly shut as he drifted off to sleep.

Gambit awoke to a splitting headache and his muscles feeling like he ran 20 miles without stopping. He slowly made his way out of his bed and into his shower, quickly washing his hair and body and quickly drying himself off. Gambit made his way to his kitchen and made his way over the refrigerator getting himself breakfast and sat at his table, thinking about Logan and what he was doing this morning.

Logan's Pov.

Logan turned over to his left side, looking out the window, and thinking about Gambit and how darling he looked when he would blush when they would talk about their interest in men. Logan had told Gambit a few weeks ago that he was gay, and was surprised when Gambit had then told him that he was gay too.

It seemed weird that Logan didn't know. There were so many signs for him to see that Gambit was gay; and he made an adorable gay at that.

Logan shook his head; what was happening to him? Now he was thinking that Gambit was adorable? He was desperately needed some air.

Logan liked Gambit, though they had their fights, but was Gambit his type? He couldn't think it was possible for them to be a couple; but could it actually work between them? Logan again shook his head again and smirked. There was no way that anyone, not even Gambit would think that they could pull off a relationship.

Logan let his feet take him, not watching where he was heading, or where he was going. He just wanted to think and make sure that his feelings were in order and not mixed up together.

Logan found himself at the door of Gambit's apartment. 'How the hell did I manage to walk here?' Logan thought before shrugging and knocked on the door.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened.

Gambit's Pov.

There he was, the man that haunted his thoughts and dreams. Gambit blushed, remembering his dream about him and Logan.

"Come on in, Logan. Would you like some coffee?" Gambit stepped aside so that Logan can enter his apartment.

"That'll be great, Gam." Logan said, using his nickname for him.

The first time Logan had called Gambit Gam, Gambit had hit him several times before letting Logan call him that.

"Sure thing. Just don't get in my way." Was Gambit's usual remark as he went into the kitchen, making Logan and himself some coffee.

Gambit felt Logan's eyes follow him, he felt Logan follow him into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table, folding his hands together, resting his chin on his hand staring at Gambit.

Gambit felt blood rush to his face as he handed Logan's coffee to him, as he, himself sat down across from Logan, stretching his legs out so that if Logan stretched his legs out, their feet would touch. Gambit blushed even a darker red, as he heard Logan chuckle across from him.

"What the hell is so funny about, Logan?"

"Nothing; just that you're blushing." Logan said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Gambit saw Logan smiled at him and he felt his heart race more quickly than it ever had in years.

Logan leaned forward, to where his face was a few inches away from Gambit's, his breath tickling Gambit's as he spoke softly to him.

"It's cute when you blush like that."

Gambit blushed even more at this, and turned away from Logan's eyes. He felt one of Logan's hands' gripped gently at his chin to turn his face toward him.

"I want you." Was all Logan said before capturing Gambit's mouth with his.

Gambit's eyes widen in shock, before surrendering into Logan's gentle kiss. He let out a moan as Logan passed his tongue across Gambit's bottom lip. Gambit opened his mouth to let Logan taste him. It was wonderful. Kissing Logan, here in his kitchen; he dreamed of this countless of times. Now it was finally happening, he didn't want it to end.

Logan's Pov.

Kissing Gambit was like tasting honey. His mouth was so sweet, and his lips were slightly plump for a guy, he couldn't have enough of him.

Logan put a hand beneath Gambit's head to draw the kiss closer. He wanted this as much as he wanted to live. Logan knew that him and Gambit could, and probably will have a relationship together.

Logan moaned as he felt one of Gambit's hands' traveled up and down his chest, feeling his abs and the small scars that he had gotten before his power activated. Logan shivered with lust as he felt Gambit's hand travel down to the button of his pants.

Logan grabbed the hand and without breaking the kiss, led them into Gambit's bedroom to finish their business.

Logan playfully pushed Gambit onto the bed, before climbing on top of him kissing him passionately on the lips, letting his hands travel up and down Gambit's chest, loving the feel of his smooth skin.

Gambit arched his back at the feeling of Logan's hands traveling down his chest. He shivered when Logan touched the elastic of his pajama pants. Logan made his sweet time in taking them off.

Logan then started taking his pants off with the help of Gambit. By the end, they were both naked and were filled with lust when their members touched.

Gambit moaned loudly as Logan entered him. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. Logan ran his hands down Gambit's back, easing the pain and started thrusting inside Gambit slowly.

Gambit's Pov.

When Logan entered me, there was pain, but after a while I got used to it. I was lost in our love making. He's thrusts were getting faster and deeper, and I was moaning and screaming Logan on.

Our love making went on through the day and a little bit of the night. Till we finally collapsed in each others arms, kissing softly, till we went to sleep.

I knew then, that Logan was mine, and I was Logan's. Forever.


End file.
